You're Mine
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Angry with her spending so much time in her era, Inuyasha goes back there to get Kagome back, but walks in on her doing something that will change their lives forever. Inu/Kag, Mir/San


_**You're Mine.**_

**Summary: **Angry with her spending so much time in her era, Inuyasha goes back there to get Kagome back, but walks in on her doing something that will change their lives forever.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M for mature content and sexual situations.

**Disclaimer: I**nuyasha's not mine.

**Words:** 5000 (without author's notes)

* * *

"_**Three**_ days!"

Inuyasha growled as he paced around the well, three pairs of eyes following his every move. Miroku, Sango and Shippo hid behind the bushes, wondering what he would do this time. Kagome had said she'd be back in two days, but now it had been three!

"Where the fuck does she get the idea that she can just leave me waiting for her here all the time, while Naraku could be off doing who knows what?" he asked himself, cursing before jumping down in the well.

Sango and Miroku both smiled knowingly, and went back to the village, Shippo following them.

* * *

Kagome's strong scent filled up his senses as he arrived in Kagome's time. He walked into the kitchen. It was oddly quiet, but he knew she was here, he could hear her humming. Her mother, grandfather and brother were all out as he had gathered from their scents, and walked upstairs in search of her.

He checked her room first, and took in a deep breath, Kagome's scent overpowering all other scents in the house. He sighed, calming down instantly before going to where he heard Kagome's voice. A room she had called the 'bathe room'.

His cheeks tainted pink, realizing that if she was in there...

_She's naked._ he thought, and slowly slid the door open, peeking just a bit. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

Kagome was indeed naked, and laying in the bath tub surrounded by bubbles. The room was dimly lit, candles all around the area. Kagome sighed in content, both of her hands underneath the water, unaware of the world around her. When he heard her moan, he blushed more and retreated from the room quickly.

As he took in Kagome's scent from behind the door, his eyes widened more.

* * *

She was in heat.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she heard running from the door. She only knew one person who could have ran that fast. But was it possible he had been watching her, and been attracted to her?

Thinking of it made her blush, her hands resting in the water on her lower stomach, trailing down.

Moaning softly as she enjoyed it, she had pushed all thoughts of Inuyasha out of her mind. She slid a finger inside of her, and that only made her moan more, completely oblivious to the blushing hanyou just a few feet away from the door.

If he didn't do something soon, he'd jump on her and take her as his mate right then and there. It was what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to do anything until Kagome herself was ready. But as she moaned again, and smelt her growing arousal, he could no longer hold it in.

A small bulge in his pants was growing slowly from her pleasured moans and the scent of her arousal filling up his nose. He pushed open the door slowly, and let out a low growl, making the woman in the tub jump, and stop what she was doing to look over at him, her cheeks tainted a bright pink.

"Inuyasha, I can-" She began to say, but was cut off with a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes widened and all of her breath left her for a moment. She then found herself kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck and bringing him closer, deepening the kiss.

Only when she realized where his hands were going did she blush and pull away slightly. "Inuyasha, what are you . . . doing?" she asked breathlessly. Inuyasha growled lowly, his fangs brushing against her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Damn wench," he growled, licking at her neck, making her gasp. "Do you know what your doing to me with all that moaning?"

Kagome blushed brightly, and her hand gently went up to rub his ears. "But I.. didn't think you liked me that-"

"Shut up, and don't finish that," Inuyasha growled, making her jump and look over at him. "I don't like you. I love you." And before she could ask, he added. "I love you so much more than I ever loved Kikyo. I'm sorry I just never told you until now . . ."

Kagome tugged on his shirt, sending him into the tub with her. He blushed, even more as she started to remove his clothing. She kissed and nipped at his neck, making him shiver with pleasure.

"Take me," Kagome whispered, not being able to stand it anymore. Her core was heated, and she needed someone inside her. Now.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice, and his now wet clothes were thrown across the room. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips, one that if she had been standing would have made her fall and melt into his arms.

She gasped as moments later he was inside her. She winced, and Inuyasha stroked her hair in a soothing motion, going slow at first so that she could adjust to his size. When pain slowly started to turn to pleasure, she let out a soft moan, and as if on cue he went in further, her wetness making it easier for him to slide in.

Kagome leaned into him while moaning softly, her head resting on his chest as he started to thrust, causing her to gasp. The only sounds that could be heard were their moans and the sound of flesh slapping against each other.

When her walls tightened around his manhood, that was all it took for Inuyasha to release, spilling his essence inside of her. She moaned, sinking into the water a bit, making her go down more on his cock.

Feeling him bite into her neck made her gasp, and she tilted her head back, moaning loudly. Inuyasha growled possessively and held her to him.

**"Mine."**

Kagome melted into his hold, happy to becoming one with him finally. She had thought it all happened so sudden, but then again, their feelings had been there for a long time, both were just too afraid to say something.

"Kagome dear?" A female voice called, and Inuyasha blushed brightly as well as Kagome, who had just released all over him and was now licking him clean.

"Are you here?"

"I-I'm taking a bath, mama!" Kagome called down, and when she heard footsteps, she paled. Her mother could _**NOT**_ find them like this. Kagome was only sixteen and Inuyasha was... well. . . at least 250 years old! **(A/N: I only say this because of when Inuyasha's father died, and Kikyo sealed him to a tree for fifty years. I believe they mentioned somewhere in the second or third movie how long ago that was, so I just took that and added 50 years. Back to the one shot!)**

Inuyasha was growing more aroused again as Kagome licked him clean, but when he heard her mother coming up the stairs, he instantly jumped and grabbed his clothing. He kissed her cheek, telling her he'd come back soon, and jumped out of the window, closing it behind him so that her mother wouldn't suspect anythingY.

When Mrs. Higurashi opened the bathroom door, she smiled when she saw Kagome relaxing in the bubble bath with her eyes closed, her cheeks tinted pink slightly. Tilting her head as she wondered why she had blushed like that, Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "We're having take out for supper tonight, dear. Chicken."

Kagome's eyes lit up, both of her hands in the bubble bath as she looked at her mother, who gave her a knowing look, making her sink into the bath further. 'Great. She really is smart.' she thought.

"Alright, I'll be down soon, mama," Kagome said. Her mother was just about to close the door, when she turned back to face Kagome.

"I hope you made the right choice, dear."

* * *

Then she left the room, leaving a red faced Kagome.

Inuyasha could be found sitting on the branch of a tree near Kagome's house, blushing brightly still. Recalling the events that had just happened, he found his heart soaring with happiness, as though he were on cloud nine.

She wanted him. She was his mate.

He wouldn't be alone anymore, for she would always be at his side.

The thought made him want to leap in the air and shout out his joy, to yell to the world and tell them that Kagome was his and no one else's. Not Koga's. Not Hobo's. His.

He restrained himself from doing so, and his ears perked up when he saw her walk into her bedroom and plop down on her bed tiredly. He crept in quietly so he wouldn't wake her, he thought she was asleep. But Kagome had her eyes open, only a bit, and smiled when she heard him climb through her window.

He sat down on her bed and took her into his lap, sitting cross legged as he did. Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist and she snuggled into him, sighing in content as she laid her head on his chest, tracing small circles on it with her fingers, making him shiver.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I had trouble falling asleep, actually," she told him, and looked up into his golden hues as he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to face him.

"Then let me help you."

He kissed her softly, and Kagome felt the whole world disappearing before her. It was only her and Inuyasha now, and that was just the way she liked it. Just the two of them in their own little world. If only that were possible. . .

She kissed him back softly, her arms wrapping around his neck, her tongue running along his bottom lip gently. He opened his mouth, and her tongue slithered inside his mouth to greet his own tongue, which wrapped around her own and began to suck on it gently. She moaned, and shivered in pleasure as his fangs gently sank in to her tongue, then started licking the offended flesh gently.

After a while, both parted for air, and Kagome rested her head back on his chest once more, using it as a pillow. It was so much more comfortable than a real pillow anyway . . .

Looking down at her, Inuyasha found Kagome sound asleep lying against him. He smiled gently, running his fingers through her hair, before allowing himself to fall asleep as well. It was Kagome's world after all, and it was much safer here, so he could allow himself to relax.

* * *

If only for a while.

"Where are they?" a young kitsune named Shippo whined as he, Miroku and Sango along with Kilala and even Kaede stood at the well, waiting for their return.

Sango shook her head. "Kagome's been gone three days, perhaps Inuyasha actually went to spend sometime with Kagome in her era before bringing her back?" Seeing a perverted glint in the monk's eyes as she spoke, she slapped him across the face, and a loud "Ow!" was his reply.

"What did you do that for? I did nothing!" Miroku said innocently.

"A fly. See the blood?" Sango held up her hand, and Shippo rolled his eyes, going back to playing with Kilala.

_'Idiots. . .'_

* * *

"Won't you at least stay for lunch, dears?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the couple as they got ready to leave. They had slept in for most of the morning, and she had made them stay for breakfast, but now they really did have to go.

"I'm sorry, mama, but we have to go now," Kagome said as she felt Inuyasha's arms circle around her waist, pulling her to him and inhaling her scent. "We'll be back soon for a visit, I promise."

"With children who have puppy dog ears, I hope?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a light in her eyes, and Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed, looking away from each other, although his grip tightened slightly on her waist.

Kagome smiled.

"Too soon, mama," Kagome said, a bright smile on her face replacing the blush. She felt Inuyasha pulling at her, dragging her outside the door, her yellow backpack on his shoulders as well. She insisted that she carry it, but Inuyasha down right told her no.

Kagome sighed at his impatience and hugged her mother goodbye before going outside. Looking back at Inuyasha, she found him suddenly smirking and raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"Koga's going to be pissed." Was all he said, and grinned wider. She shook her head, sighing.

* * *

_'Boys,'_ she thought sighing and walked beside him to the well house.

Everyone was still at the well, waiting. Shippo was playing with Kilala using some toys that Kagome had brought from her time. They were both quite interested in the slinky, as it grew bigger then got smaller. Kilala gently touched it with her paw, then quickly recoiled as though it would hurt her if she did anything more to it.

Sango laughed as she watched Kilala and Shippo play, not noticing the monk's eyes were on her. It had been a long time since he had heard Sango laugh like that, so gentle and carefree, and he was glad to hear it again. It was like the sound of music to his ears, although he'd never admit that to her.

When the well began glowing, everyone turned their head to see a red blur jump out of the well and land on the ground gracefully, with a miko from the future in his arms.

"Kagome!" they all exclaimed happily, and Shippo ran to jump into her arms, though he stopped when he caught her scent. "Why do you smell like Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Sango and Miroku both raised an eyebrow, but Kaede had been the only one to see what was on Kagome's neck, and smiled knowingly. 'Finally,' she thought to herself as she watched the group interact with one another.

Kagome blushed at the question and Inuyasha growled lowly. "What the hell are you talkin'

about you runt? I'm carrying her, of course she smells like me!"

Shippo shook his head. "It's not that - it's different. It's like your scents have mixed. . . become one." Realization suddenly dawned on the little kit, as he remembered that was how his parents smelt after they had mated.

He grinned and jumped up and down. "Finally!" he exclaimed, and Kagome blushed brighter, burying her face in Inuyasha's neck, who tightened his grip around her slightly.

Sango and Miroku both raised an eyebrow, but Sango gasped as her eyes spotted a mark on Kagome's neck.

"Y-You mated?!" Sango exclaimed, feeling an incredible happiness well up inside of her for her best friend/sister, who blushed into Inuyasha's haori and Sango could barely see her nod.

Inuyasha growled and held her protectively in his tight grasp, and she looked up at him, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch as she caressed his cheek. The rest of the group blinked in surprise at the sudden display of public affection, but smiled and watched silently.

Inuyasha loosened his grip on her waist, and she leaned into him, sighing in content. She had forgotten that the other group was there for the moment, her mind was only concentrated on the two of them.

The hanyou growled softly in pleasure as Kagome gently rubbed his ears, and the rest of the group decided that now would be a good time to leave, and let the new couple have some time alone. Seeing another perverted glint in the monk's eye, Sango slapped him across the face as they approached the hut, and it echoed through the whole forest.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't pay attention, only concentrated on each other. There was still Naraku to beat, but for now, they would just enjoy being with each other. For if the battle should turn out to be not in their favor, who knows what might happen. . .

* * *

"You're not serious!_ No_!" a furious hanyou exclaimed as he stood facing Kagome, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not fighting! You're two months pregnant and I don't want you or the baby getting hurt!"

"So I'm supposed to just watch you all fight and get hurt and let Naraku have the last laugh!?" Kagome fumed, and the group inside the hut watched with interest.

"Can't you see my fucking side for just once, Kagome!? You are P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! That means no fighting, no destroying demons! You're supposed to take it easy. So sit down, shut up, and stay here while we go."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Because of her pregnancy horomones, she was slightly angrier than normal, which made the fight more interesting for their friends to watch, who the two hadn't even acknowledged were in the room yet.

_**"SIT!"**_

When Inuyasha kissed the ground, Kagome sat in a corner of the cut, crossing her legs and arms. She stuck her nose up in the air, looking up at the ceiling, ignoring everyone, especially Inuyasha.

Truthfully, she had been hurt by what he said, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Inuyasha growled and stood up, wiping some dirt off his face. "What did you do that for bi-"

_**"SIT!"**_

When he hit the ground again, he growled louder and stood up. "Kagome!"

"Don't talk to me!" She snapped back at him, and he seemed to flinch, growing silent. "Just. . . . just leave me alone." She turned her back to him, staring at the wall.

Inuyasha growled, but his ears drooped, and everyone noticed this.

_Why can't he just let her come with us, at least? _Sango thought to herself._ I mean. . . I can understand Inuyasha's worried for her and the baby should Naraku come after them, but. . ._ she didn't finish, her mind trailing off on her thoughts.

Inuyasha left the hut, demanding the others come with him. Shippo stayed behind with Kagome, and that made Kagome smile.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked quietly as he jumped into her outstretched arms. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, staring at the wall. "I'm fine, Shippo...could you... do something for me, sweetie? I need to be there, just to make sure he'll be okay."

Shippo nodded, and transformed into a hawk. Kagome raised an eyebrow but smiled, grabbing her bow and arrow as well as her backpack should anyone need medical supplies.

She climbed onto Shippo, who flew off. Her anger had long since diminished, and had been replaced by worry. _Damn these mood swings..._ she thought to herself as Shippo flew towards the battlefield, only knowing where it is by following the other's scents.

* * *

Blood splattered the ground, and a growling hanyou stood up, bleeding from his left shoulder. Naraku chuckled darkly, and waved his hand.

Inuyasha's vision turned crimson, and his eyes widened as he felt himself transforming. But somehow it was different than before.

Realization suddenly came to him, and he paled.

Naraku was somehow able to force his demon out!

"I have grown much stronger since our last battle," Naraku drawled on, as a hoard of demons seem to have appeared out of nowhere. "I have powers that you wouldn't even be able to get in your wildest dreams."

As Inuyasha transformed, Naraku sensed an energy growing, coming closer. 'Hnn... so the miko has arrived... I was wondering why she wasn't here...' he thought, not yet knowing of her pregnancy, but he did know of their mating thanks to the insects.

Two screams were heard from Kagome and Shippo as a blast of white light suddenly hit them from out of nowhere, crashing to the ground from high up in the air.

Full demon Inuyasha growled and his ears twitched, looking towards the source of the screaming.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they fell.

Something inside Inuyasha stirred, and he jumped up in the air to try to catch them before they hit the ground.

When Kagome hit the ground first with a sickening thud, Inuyasha howled. A howl that made even Naraku wince.

Kagome had fallen on her stomach, and coughed up some blood.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound.

She was alive.

_Thank god,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Naraku was puzzled, as were the rest of them. Inuyasha looked to be a full demon, but his eyes had changed from red to amber. The marks remained on his face, and his claws and fangs were still quite long as he picked up Kagome gently.

"Kagome. . . damnit, I told you to stay behind!" Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth, and he paled when he saw a small pool of blood where she had lain on the ground. He searched her for injuries, and found the back of her head was bleeding. He flinched.

"No. . ." he whispered, fearing to look down any further, but he did anyway. His eyes shut tightly as he saw a stain of blood on her skirt in between her legs.

She was having a miscarriage.

Inuyasha howled once more, a howl so loud that everyone in feudal japan had heard it.

For a demon, losing a mate was the most painful thing to go through.

* * *

Kagome was not only having a miscarriage, she was dying in his arms.

Kikyo looked up in alarm at hearing a loud howl. She was approaching the battlefield the others were at, wanting to fight Naraku as well, for she was the only one who could destroy him.

Or so she thought.

When she saw the sight that met her eyes, she hid behind a tree, Inuyasha's heart wrenching sobs tearing at her soul.

Looking around, she saw Naraku wasn't even doing anything, but a cruel smirk was plastered on his evil face.

The demon slayer was crying also, realizing what had happened, and Miroku held her close, crying himself.

Kagome was the glue that held them all together.

She just couldn't die.

If she had a normal human heart, one that was alive and beating, it would have stopped when she saw the sight of the little kitsune. His neck was twisted at an odd angle, probably broken from the force of the fall.

_Inuyasha... _Kikyo thought sadly, and watched as the half demon cried his heart out, and she caught what he was whispering as he said 'Don't leave me, please don't leave me' over and over again.

Kikyo placed her hand over the place where her heart would be on her chest, and closed her eyes. She would give the miko back the other half of her soul, so that she could live again.

She glowed a bright pink, and no one seemed to notice the glow from the trees, everyone was concentration on the half-demon holding Kagome.

* * *

Kikyo collapsed to the ground, her body slowly turning into the dust as souls left her body.

Everyone looked up as souls flew overhead in the sky, lighting up the entire area. Dozens, probably hundreds of souls flew to their rightful owners.

Even Inuyasha looked up, tears cascading down his face. When one landed in the battlefield, his eyes widened as Kagome glew a bright pink, and the soul floated into her.

Her injuries seemed to have healed by magic, or by a miracle. He lifted her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest, rocking her back and forth. He gasped as the blood from in between her legs seemed to have vanished as another soul entered Kagome's body. The baby's perhaps?

Naraku watched with interest as Inuyasha looked down at the miko in his arms, who groaned. His eyes widened as she slowly opened her eyes, a peaceful expression resting on her face. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha looking down at her, and reached up a hand to cup his cheek, caressing it softly.

"You. . . you're. . . " Inuyasha whispered, stammering, unable to find the right words. She pressed a finger to his lips, then kissed him softly. "Sh. Don't cry. I'm here, and I won't leave you ever again."

"Inuyasha, move Kagome and Shippo out of the way!" Miroku's eerily calm voice exclaimed to him, and the hanyou nodded, grabbing both of them and leaping to hide behind a nearby rock, holding them both close as Miroku shouted: "_**KAZA ANA**_!"

To think that Naraku's end happened because of his own creation. . . ironic, isn't it?

Miroku closed his wind tunnel when Naraku was sucked in all the way, and collapsed to the ground, feeling very weakened. Sango was by his side in an instant.

Inuyasha looked up from his place on the ground, and saw no more Naraku.

'He's gone.' Inuyasha thought, feeling relief wash over him, but when he heard Kagome's soft gasp, his eyes looked back down to her.

"...Shippo..."

Looking down at the kit, he paled. The kit was covered in his own blood, bleeding from the back of his neck just as Kagome had been. His neck was at an odd angle, broken from the force of the fall.

He was dead.

And Kagome began to weep.

* * *

A week after the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was in shock. She hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Inuyasha. When they had all tried to take Shippo from her arms, she had refused and had only held him tighter. It took everyone just to get her to let him go so they could bury him.

After that, she had been silent, not speaking to anyone.

She hadn't slept or eaten all week, and that had Inuyasha very worried. Even with half-demon senses now because of their mating, Kagome still wouldn't last too much longer without food or drink.

Kagome spent most of her time at the sacred tree, just leaning against it with her eyes closed. No one could make her move from there, even Inuyasha, who had taken her back to the hut by force while she kicked at him, but didn't scream. She had been quite strong then however, and had won the fight, running back to the tree.

On the day that they were to bury little Shippo, Sesshomaru stopped by with Jaken and Rin. Kagome never once moved from her place on the sacred tree, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior, only understanding when Sango told him that they were to bury Shippo today. He had sensed his death as well as Naraku's and Kikyo's, and had come to get details on the fight.

"Kikyo's dead?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his brother, blinking.

"Yes, little brother," Sesshomaru said. "Did you not see all those souls flying in the sky and two returning to Kagome?"

"Why were there two?" Sango asked with a tilt of her head.

"Kagome's first pup is going to be a girl," Sesshomaru said, making Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Kikyo had somehow managed to steal her soul while Kagome had been having her miscarriage."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and Kaede appeared from the hut. She had a bottle in her hand. It was Kikyo's ashes that she had managed to recover from the battlefield, when Miroku and Sango had taken here there on Kilala.

Inuyasha looked over at the old woman and sniffed the air, realizing in one moment who the ashes belonged to. But he didn't follow Kaede, instead his gaze looked at Kagome, who was leaning against the sacred tree with her eyes closed.

When Tenseiga pulsated, Sesshomaru looked down at it. 'You wish to be drawn, Tenseiga?' he thought, unsheathing the sword.

Everyone blinked as Sesshomaru walked to where the Tenseiga was dragging him to.

Shippo was laying on a futon, his eyes closed and looking as though he were sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru raised his sword, and everyone's eyes widened as he brought it down, destroying the demons who were going to take him to the underworld.

When Shippo's eyes opened slowly, everyone heard him whisper. "Kagome. . . ?"

When he saw Sesshomaru standing above him, the poor little kitsune's heart stopped and he let out a scream.

This seemed to have made Kagome come out of her shock. Her head snapped to the hut, and she ran for it. Everyone watched in shock as Kagome took the young kit into her arms, who began to cry.

She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her silently. "Thank you," She mouthed to him, before walking out of the hut, only to have a strong pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close to something warm.

"Inuyasha. . . ." Kagome said softly, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek softly. She blinked when she felt some wetness there. "Inuyasha. . . .?"

The hanyou buried his face in her hair, tears falling down his face and onto her hair. The whole time in her shock, Kagome had no idea what was going on around her. It was only Shippo's voice that had brought her back to reality.

"I'm so relieved. . . I thought that. . . I thought that I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me," Kagome whispered softly. "I'll always be here, by your side." She rubbed his cheek gently for a few moments before her hand returned to hold Shippo.

Inuyasha seemed to have calmed down after a while, and just held her close. Sesshomaru departed without a word, Rin and Jaken following behind him.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede had left, giving them time alone. Shippo had jumped from Kagome's arms and had rushed into Sango's, who held him close, petting his hair.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared into each other's eyes, and Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Longest one-shot I've ever written. Please review! :) I hope you all like it. Later days.


End file.
